Snogwarts
by The-Hufflepuff-Cbgkitten
Summary: Silly little mostly OOC fic that I randomly thought up and decided to write down and share. Everyone is back after the War ended, and finally get to act like normal teenagers. What does that mean? A whole lot of snogging, but who are Hermione and Draco snogging, because with the history between them, they couldn't be snogging each other. Right? RonxLav, Hinny, Nuna, PansyxBlaise
1. Prelude

**Snogwarts**

Silly Fanfic by: The Hufflepuff Cbgkitten, who owns nothing but the idea, all else goes to the lovely Queen Rowling.

**A/N: Two things to say besides the disclaimer. One: Fred, Tonks, and Remus are still alive, I couldn't bare to have them remain dead for this fic. Also, it fits better with my plan for them to remain living. Two: I got this idea just randomly while watch pretty much everyone on this Harry Potter RPG I play snog and flirt with each other, and thought "God, it's HOGwarts, not SNOGwarts." From that work came a thought, and then an idea, and then.. this came into being. So, I hope you enjoy it and if you want to know the name of the Harry Potter text based RP I'm on, shoot me a PM and I'll send you a link.**

Chapter One – Prelude

Hogwarts had been rebuilt quickly between the Battle of Hogwarts in May and September 1st, the first day back. Because of the poor teaching the year before, and the amount of seventh years that had missed the year before because of being on the run or in hiding, all students were repeating their year, causing there to be twice as much first years. Certain students weren't returning to Hogwarts, being offered positions in the Ministry due to their work in the battle. Among them were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, as well as the Patil twins.

To many people's surprise, all three members of the Golden Trio went back to Hogwarts, career choices completely changed by the war. Harry now wanted to be a Healer, which would help his hero complex without having to do anymore healing. Hermione was looking to become part of an all new Department, the Department of Magical and Muggle Cooperation. They did things like reeducation former Death Eaters who didn't go to Azkaban, and help them with the new requirement to donate part of their large fortunes to muggle charities in need. Ron, well Ron wanted to become a DADA teacher, as this year's was a temporary auror, who's injuries from the war required her to take a year off the hard cases of tracking down the Death Eaters who still lingered.

But, now with the war over, all the sixth and seventh years finally got a chance to act their age, like normal teenagers. Due to this, many joking called the castle Snogwarts, because most everyone was, well, snogging. Harry and Ginny had gotten back together and without the weight of the war pressing on the Savior of the Wizarding World, as he was now called, he whole-heartedly threw himself into his relationship with Ginny, and she was far from complaining at her boyfriend's joy and light-heartedness. Ron and Hermione, after the excitement of winning the war and wore off, soon realized that they only liked each other as friends and siblings, and now Ron was back with an over-joyed, and matured, Lavender Brown. Neville had told Luna his feelings for her, and she returned them, and now they too were dating. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini had been neutral in the war, ignoring Pansy's panicked remark in the Great Hall that fateful day, and were together as well. Goyle had been thrown without hesitation into Azkaban.

The Malfoy's were kept from Azkaban by Harry's statement of what Draco and his mother had done for him and the visible reluctance he had seen in all three to take part in the war on Voldemort's side, though Lucius remained under house arrest except on the two days a week where he had to go to the Ministry for the reeducation. Also, muggle studies was now a required class for all students at Hogwarts except Muggleborns and those who had grown up in the muggle world.

But, two of the few who were not openly snogging anyone were Draco Malfoy and Hermione. However, both gave off the sort of glowing happiness that pointed to the possibility that they were snogging someone in secret, and rumors were abound about who. People thought that Ron, Harry, or Neville were snogging Hermione in addition to their girlfriends, but they were all very loyal men and would never do that. People thought maybe Pansy was with Draco, but her very open relationship with Blaise and the evidence on how hopelessly in love they were with each other squashed that theory. Very few even thought to consider that the two were together.


	2. Draco Malfoy Changes

** A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, got caught up in school, yada yada. But, here's the next chapter! Remember when you finish, reviews make the thinking process work faster!**

Chapter Two – Draco Malfoy Changes

It had all started when at the beginning of the year, Draco Malfoy, in front of the whole Great Hall, apologized to the Golden Trio and "Silver Trio", which consisted of Neville, Luna, and Ginny, for being an arse all these years, that he had been raised that way and didn't know any better, and that now he was willing to turn over a new leaf and become a better person, and asked, in severe contrast to first year, if not only Harry would be his friend, but Hermione and Ron as well.

Too much history existed between the Weasely and Malfoy families for Ron to accept without seeing a significant change in Draco. Harry accepted whole-heartedly, though, more than willing to throw aside petty school rivalries, as he claimed it took too much effort after the war. Hermione also accepted, though more cautiously.

With all of their other friends at Hogwarts with their other half constantly, Hermione and Draco began to drift together, hanging out together instead of being lonely and by themselves, or stuck as a third wheel. It began with studying together, then playing games and asking each other questions like their favorite colors, favorite breakfast food, favorite animal, favorite class. It just kept progressing before, in a fit on insanity, Draco suddenly kissed Hermione, overcome for his feeling's for the girl he had been so mean to in the past. But, instead of his concerned of being punched much like in third year, she kissed him back, as her feelings for him had been developed and grown as well. They kept it a secret from most everybody though, except from their parents and others who were closest to them.

Hermione had told Ginny and Tonks in addition to her parents. Ginny was subtly working to get Ron, Harry, and the other members of the Weasely family used to the idea. Telling Tonks allowed Draco and his mother to reconnect with her and Andromeda, which created a lot more happiness in their family.

Draco was the one who wanted to keep it secret, not because, he assured her, the fact she was muggleborn, but because he wanted to wait until the Malfoy name was restored so she wouldn't be put through the Daily Prophet writing articles like "Death Eater dates the female third of the Golden Trio!" or "Hermione Granger, as innocent and good as she acts?". He didn't want to subject her to the howlers and suspicions glances he got on a daily basis. Besides, he stubbornly insisted, even if the air was cleared on their relationship, he didn't want to use it as a crutch to help the Malfoy name. He wanted to do that himself. Where was he going to start, one might wonder? He was going to become a part of the same new department Hermione wanted to be in, the Department of Magical and Muggle Cooperation.

As they grew closer and their feelings for each other grew, it became harder and harder to hide their relationship, however. They heard the whispers of Hogwarts gossip that they had to be snogging _someone_, but as to who it was, well they were amused by the rumors in that way, and that no one ever considered them together, even with their new friendship.

Though that was all true so far, the new couple had no doubt someone would put two and two together and get four soon enough. They already thought Luna suspected when she sent them dreamy, yet pointed, glances when they were near each other, and if she knew, they were sure Neville knew. The two never hid anything from each other, which was kind of adorable in its own right.

The part at least Hermione worried about were "her boys", the male two-thirds of the Golden Trio, finding out about her and Draco before were ready to tell them, and thus make them angrier that she was hiding it from them. They hoped, at least, that they were daft enough to not see it until then.


End file.
